


golden.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: This is what Gilgamesh knows about love.





	golden.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

This is what Gilgamesh knows about love: it has Enkidu's shape. There are fools in the world who dedicate their lives to finding it, to writing about it, to indulging in it and none of them know this simple truth in the way that he does. There's nothing complex about it. Love takes form in the curve of Enkidu's smile, in the sound of their laugh. It's the tenderness in their eyes as they look at Gilgamesh, just as it's the firm strength behind every blow when they fight. Love is Enkidu; to know Enkidu is to know love and Gilgamesh has never once thought he would be interested in the subject, let alone a master of it, but he knows Enkidu as he knows his own limbs, as his palms know the touch of Enkidu's skin.

Before, Gilgamesh had his own theories of what love would feel like, influenced by the writings of poets, of bards, of other performers who would build their art around the word and all it encompassed. Gilgamesh had expected fire, the bright red of passion, of intensity, never once thinking it would be something he felt when he couldn't conceptualise it.

Now, he knows better. He knows it's not the heat of a fire, but the gentle warmth of the sun. Gilgamesh doesn't burn in it as much as he basks in it the same way he basks on the highest balcony of the palace, a contented lizard taken the form of a king. 

Enkidu sits perched on the very edge of the balcony, the afternoon breeze blowing through their hair. Gilgamesh finds that he can't sleep when he can just lie there watching Enkidu instead, taking in the way the sun gives their skin a slightly golden tone, the way it shines in their hair, capturing Gilgamesh's attention and then refusing to let it go. 

"You're staring," Enkidu murmurs without once looking back at Gilgamesh. 

"I am," Gilgamesh agrees. 

"Should I be on my guard?" Enkidu asks. "You only look at me like that when you want to fight or fuck."

"Only if you don't want to," Gilgamesh replies, getting up slowly and stretching his sun-warmed limbs before walking over to where Enkidu is sitting. He wraps his arms around their waist, kissing their shoulder. 

"Which one is it?" Enkidu turns to Gilgamesh, their lips finding his. 

Gilgamesh laughs quietly. "I can never tell. Either. Both. One is just as fun as the other." 

"And the first often leads into the second," Enkidu adds with a smile. 

"Shall we start with that, then?" Gilgamesh asks between kisses. "Pick a weapon. Meet me in the training yard. We'll go until one of us yields, or until we get carried away."

"You say that like we don't make a habit of getting carried away," Enkidu replies. "Will your soldiers bear the sight of their king being fucked on his hands and knees after losing to me?" 

"Oh. You sound terribly sure of yourself," Gilgamesh grins. "Such filthy promises to make, Enkidu. I can only wonder if you will keep them." 

"My love," Enkidu replies. "There is only one way to know for sure." 

The training yard sees most of its traffic in the mornings. By this time in the afternoon, the soldiers on duty are often out on assignments, or have the remainder of the day off and are spending it with their families, or their friends. There are still always some soldiers about, however, but Gilgamesh doesn't mind. He had very little shame before, and Enkidu has proven their skill at wearing the rest of it down to nothing. 

Their love might be gentle, but the way they choose to express it is anything but. It makes sense to Gilgamesh, when he wouldn't have this love at all if it wasn't for their very first fight. Every single fight afterwards has only proved that they are separate halves of a whole. Besides, Gilgamesh will never complain at an opportunity to admire just how beautiful Enkidu looks in battle. It's one thing to see it as they fight side by side, but fighting against each other gives him more opportunity to admire it all up close. 

"Careful, Gilgamesh," Enkidu warns with a smile. "With the way you're looking at me, you'll make me think that you _want_ me to defeat you."

They both know that Gilgamesh would never admit to such a thing, but he pulls a sword from his Treasury all the same, beckoning Enkidu to him. "Just try it."


End file.
